Monster High Rise of the Dark Princess
by Princess Luka Vocalzal
Summary: For the last year, Jackilynn has been tormented by an unknown force that only she can see and hear. When she finally caves to its wishes, Monster High finds its beseiged by an ancient monster that aims to plunge the world into eternal darkness...and wants to destroy Holt.
1. chapter 1

**After getting a lot of thinking and typing, I'm proud to finally unveil my newest work. I just want to point out like I did in 'Sweet and Bitter Love', I don't write this sort of stuff because I like to, it's simply to point out that not everything in life is sunshine and rainbow and people, despite what many like to think, can be cruel. People in Monster High are no different.**

* * *

Today was a day no different for the students of Monster High...well, as normal as a school full of monsters could get. Students were walking about, socializing and getting ready for their next period of class. Everyone was smiling and laughing, the sun was shining bright and even Miss Bloodgood seemed to be in a particularly good mood...everyone that is save one.

One student wasn't particularly happy, even while sitting at her usual table with her friends Deuce Gorgon, Clawd Wolf, her cousin Heath Burns, Porter Geist, Gil Webber and her 'twin' brother Holt Jekyll-nee-Hyde. Oh no, despite being in her normal routine, Jackilynn Hyde-nee-Jekyll was not a very happy girl, what she would show to her friends, cousin and brother be damned. It didn't help that Cleo was in her usual bitchy, jealous-y moods either. Seriously, just because Jackie was the only girl at their table didn't mean she was after any one of them, she saw them as friends and nothing more. Though, it didn't stop Cleo from glaring at her whenever she wasn't engaged in a talk with the other ghouls.

Of course, Toralei spreading though rumors about her being a 'common, dirty Normie-whore' didn't help anything either. As soon as she was through the doors, activity became notably quieter despite the instant greetings Holt received and she noticed more than one disapproving frown aimed at her despite her fellow students turning as soon as they noticed her looking at them, like she had the Gorgon Gaze.

The reminder made her frown deeply as she clutched at her drink, watching as the guys laughed at another of her brother's jokes. When she had tried to share her notes for an up-coming test, they barely paid any attention to what she was saying and Holt, per usual, swept up the spotlight of the conversation with another of his weird dreams from last night, not like she didn't have any either, she just didn't make them public knowledge and now they were joking about it. Such typical with Holt around, a shining light for all to admire and praise, while she was a forgotten shadow.

She blinked at the odd metaphor and had to wonder where it came from before shaking it off, as odd as it was, it was true. In comparison, she and Holt were literal perfect opposites in every sense, a perfect yin and yang pair. As she thought on it, the more true she found it. Still didn't mean she liked it, there were times he made her so mad she just wanted to bash her 'dear little brother' upside the head with anything that was handy till he saw her yet he seemed so oblivious to it, it only infuriated her more. There were times she just couldn't stand, yet she always remembered how much she really loved her 'little' brother and couldn't keep herself mad for long, but those moments were becoming few and far between...and Monster High was doing nothing to help her anger towards her twin, who, even before they somehow suddenly separated, seemed to shine like a bright star in their attention, while she received the left over hate and displeasure, leaving her very hurt, unable to understand why more than eighty percent of the student body hated her so much.

There were so many times she wished for the one chance to show them she could shine bright as well...she started to wonder what she wouldn't do for the chance.

' _ **Really?'**_ A voice suddenly purred, sounding like the speaker was literally whispering into her ear, their tone so honey-sweet, yet there was a dangerous and trickster-like undertone, _**'You would do anything to out-shine him?'**_

It made her jump with a start and whirl around, expecting to see some kind of ghost or even Invisibilly pulling some kind of prank, but saw no one nor heard anyone laughing at her reaction. Her reaction, however, finally gave her the regained attention of her friends.

"Somethin' wrong Jackie?" Clawd asked in concern as she waved her hand in the space behind her to see if Invisibilly was there. "You didn't hear that?" She asked back looking a little creeped out at not finding anyone there, Holt never saw his sister look so wide-eyed, save for being caught in the middle of Manny Taur's war-path.

"No..." Porter spoke slowly, also concerned for their usually quite friend, "Hear what?"

"I..." The Normie girl started to explain, looking very disturbed, but shook her head, "Never mind, it isn't important."

"You sure, Jackie?" Holt asked also concerned, "I don't remember ever seein' ya lookin' that startled before."

Despite feeling a little touched by the concern, Jackilynn felt more annoyed by the persistence as she smiled, hoping it didn't look too forced or tight, "I'm sure." Though her friends didn't look very convinced, they didn't press it further.

"So, you actually saw humans and Monsters alike getting along?" Clawd asked Holt more about his odd dream. "Yeah," Holt didn't hesitate in answering as all attention was back on him, completely missing the dark look that passed over his sister's face, "It was so odd, they all cheering and smiling, they were all looking at me, but they were calling me Hyrule."

Jackilynn didn't stop her eyes narrowing in distaste at the mention of the name, unable to explain the sudden feeling of hurt, sadness, betrayal and anger that filled her senses or the sudden urge to scream, like he was a cheating ex who hurt her in the worst way. But she couldn't remember ever meeting someone called something as odd as 'Hyrule', but that didn't stop the automatic dislike and sorrow she felt every time the name was mentioned.

"What about the part where you fencing that weird guy that looks a lot like-" Porter began to ask, but was cut off by a sudden growling. Every guy looked at Clawd, who looked just as confused and shrugged before a sudden pop-sound was heard making them look over at Jackilynn in surprise to see she was the one growling and the popping sound had come from her squeezing her drink so hard, the lid had literally popped off. But the real shock was the dark snarl on her face.

Without giving them a chance to say anything as the area around them suddenly got colder, Jackilynn stood, cup still in hand and, without a word, stalked off, tossing her now hour-glass-like cup in the trash on her way out. Even Porter, who was happy-go-lucky, had watched her go in worried silence. Heath instantly got to his feet to go after her, but Holt got up as well, holding out a hand to stop him and shook his head, "I'll talk to her." The blue fire-elemental quickly ran out of the creepateria.

It took him a moment to catch up to his sister, who was frowning as she worked frustratedly with her lock on her locker door, clearly not as happy as he thought she was. As Holt got closer, he could hear her muttering and as he got closer, he could start hearing what she was saying, "...stupid little brother and his stupid attention-hogging stories about his royally stupid dreams...stupid voice that won't shut up about shutting _him_ up..." Wait, what?

"Jackie?" Holt questioned putting his hand on her shoulder, making her yelp and whirl around so fast he was scared she'd get whiplash, "Are you sure yer okay?"

"I'm fine!" She snapped insistently, not thinking clearly about what she was saying as she glared at him, "I'm just so sick and tired of hearing about those stupid dreams every break!" Holt recoiled as if burned, looking at her in shock, having never known it bothered her that much nor have he ever seen her so angry, "You really think your the only one who keeps getting weird dreams every night? Hearing things that don't make any sense?" She let out a short, but shockingly cold, laugh, "Do you really think your all that special, Holt?" She glared again, "Well, here's a wake-up call, you're not!" It was then her brain caught up with her mouth and her eyes snapped wide in shock as a hand flew to her mouth as she stared at her shell-shocked 'twin'.

A quick glance around found several nearby students were also staring, both in shock and in anger, like they couldn't believe she had the gall to yell at him like she had, like she had no right to snap. It just fuelled her bubbling anger, but she was too shocked with herself to let it show. "Jackie..." Holt said looking like he was actually seeing her for the first time in years. But she didn't let him continue, rushing off down the hall as if Satan were at her heels.

Holt could only watch her go, feeling his heart ache. He knew he had a habit to be oblivious to others feelings and to be annoying, but he had really no idea how badly his stories were getting on her nerves. It made him wonder how long she felt like that and how, as her twin, he never noticed it before, had she brought it up, he would've stopped. Was Jackie that good at hiding it...or was he really just that blind? The thought made him cringe, an odd feeling of foreboding creeping on him, like if something wasn't done, something very bad would happen, something he felt happened before, but couldn't but a finger on it, it made his head hurt. But above all, he had the overwhelming urge to go after her, but decided against, figuring it would be better to confront her in the privacy of their home. Also, he had an odd sense of deja vu creeping all over him, nagging at his mind like a little voice that wouldn't go away.

That decided, Holt, rather dejectedly, shoved his hands in his pockets, feeling a little frustrated with himself as he trudged back into the creepateria to get his things as the bell rang. Though, he had to wonder what she had meant about a voice.

00000000000000000000000

Jackilynn sighed quietly as she leaned against a wall next to her next period class as she tried to calm down. Never once had see ever snapped like that, but something in her just snapped. She just couldn't stop herself from finally letting something out at her oblivious little brother. She really needed some aspirin, now. It made her wonder why that voice had startled her at all, having heard it time and time again before, yet it still got a rise out of her, especially during the middle of school when she was wide awake and focused on something.

When the teacher opened the door as the rest of her classmates started nearing the door, she automatically went straight for her usual seat, plopping into it as her anger began to cool, taking her energy with it. Sighing as she tried to ignore the whispers about her episode with Holt, Jackilynn quickly fished out her science book, for once feeling not very excited for what was usually her favorite class, setting her pencils, eraser and sharpener neatly before the sound of someone sitting next to her made her look up at the smiling face of Frankie Stein.

"Hey, Jackie!" The ghoul greeted with her usual bright smile and chirp as she set her own stuff up, "Ready for another scare-tastic science class!" But Jackilynn didn't answer, neither having the energy nor did she trust her current mood.

 _'Why does she even try to be my friend at all?'_ Jackilynn found herself questioning as she tried to pay attention to what the teacher was saying, _'Maybe she's just trying to find out why I yelled at Holt.'_

 ** _'That's exactly what she's doing, Jackie,'_** The voice suddenly spoke in her ears again, its tone hadn't changed, still so sweet, yet so soft, as if conveying a precious secret, _**'Did you really think there was a chance she actually wanted to talk to you because you both like science so much?'**_ She could almost feel the hand on her chin as she looked at the flesh golem, who seemed to be trying to focus on the work, but glanced up to meet her gaze, barely contained confusion and concern showing in those mismatched eyes, _**'No, that would be...too cruel to assume. Just watch, when you tell her why, she'll say you were in the wrong. In fact, I bet the only reason she's friendly with you is to get on Holt's good side.'**_

 _'No, you're wrong,'_ Jackliynn denied bringing a hand to her head as she felt her headache grow, also trying to surpress her urge to cry at the idea, _'Frankie's too nice to do anything like that, she's my friend.'_

The voice seemed amused by denial, ' ** _Is she now? Then why does she always scold you along side her friends whenever you do something they don't like? Why they always wave off your concerns when you're clearly right? Following Holt like blind worshippers to their beloved god. Something that you deserve...something you clearly want.'_**

 _'W-What?'_ Jackilynn blinked trying to re-focus on her page, _'I-I-I don't-!'_

 ** _'Don't try to deny it, Jackie,'_** It cut her off, its tone becoming more firm, more forceful, _**'Or do you forgot, I'm in your head, Princess, I know all your deepest fears.'**_ Jackilynn cringed, oblivious to the near muted concerns Frankie was trying to say.

 _'Shut up...'_ Jackilynn welded her eyes shut, trying to block the voice out. But this voice wasn't having it, _**'You're darkest desires...'**_ It dropped back to its original tone of voice, she could almost feel it smiling, making a chill run up her back, **_'I know you want everything he has, everything he takes for granted.'_**

 _'...shut up...'_

 ** _'The adoration of everyone in the school, the_** _**love, the attention,'**_ It continued, _**'The freedom to just be you without anyone telling you you're doing something wrong. Go ahead, tell me I'm wrong, Jackie.'**_

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Jackie couldn't take it anymore and just shrieked out, covering her ears in attempt to block the voice out as its haunting and chilling laugh rung in her head. It was suddenly quiet, until Frankie's voice filled her ears, sounding a little frightened and confused, "...Jackilynn...?"

Jackilynn was mortified as she looked around to see the entire class staring at her like she grew a second head. _'Good,'_ She suddenly snarked in her head, _'Maybe then they'll start treating me better.'_ But she felt something snap when she heard someone mutter about a 'weirdo.'

Unable to take it anymore and before she could stop herself, Jackilynn slammed her hands on her desk with startling force, making Frankie jump and try to shield her face as splinters flew and the Normie girl stood, face twisted into a fierce snarl as she yelled in fury, "You're one to talk, _monster!_ " She gasped in shock, hands flying to her mouth as gasps of shock and anger filled the class.

0000000000000000000000000000

Unable to take anymore of this, Jackie fled, ignoring the teacher and not caring for her things, bolting past a shocked, yet hurt Frankie and rushing out the classroom. What everyone failed to notice was a single shadow that was out of place on a wall, grinning a wide, wicked, red grin with matching insidious red eyes. Its edges wisped like smoke against the wall. It quickly disappeared into the shadows casted by the desks across the floor, both to avoid being seen and to follow its target before she got out of its range of influence.

Out in the hall, Jackilynn sniffled as she tried to wipe away her tears before someone could tease her. She couldn't stop the sting of betrayal that itched at her chest and mind, unwilling to go away no matter how hard she tried to focus on the positive things in her life. She just couldn't stop thinking how unfair it was that Holt was adored by all, even most of the actual Normies they knew, while she was left forgotten on the side, only being remembered as a disgusting thing that didn't belong anywhere. And she hated it.

Lost in her mental stewing, she failed to watch where she was going, causing her to also miss hearing someone walking towards her until she ran right into someone, who caught her rather quickly by the waist as he, as the voice made clear, said over her yelp, "Careful!" Wiping at her eyes, she then heard his voice take a surprised tone, "Jackie?"

Looking up, Jackie found herself looking into a grayish-white, canine-face and surprised-yet surprisingly caring jade-eyes. Mind hazed with emotion, she muttered loud enough to be heard, "S-S-Sorry..."

Romulus was startled to be suddenly bumping into the sole Normie in all Monster High well past the warning bell on his way to his own class, being the supposed academic nerd he was told she was, Romulus didn't expect her to be still wondering the halls. Despite the distance he tried to put between him and her, he knew a fair bit about her from her twin brother (who he had a hard time believing was her twin) as well as her cousin whenever she came around Casketball practice. She had always been so quiet, just sitting there with a book in hand and earbuds in her ears, he never made a fuss.

But when she looked up at him, he was startled. Those weren't the normally calm, kind, if sometimes sad ocean-tinted crystals he came to admire. These were raging seas that were fueled by a storm of both hurt and anger, something he hadn't seen her show before. Unable to help himself he gently touched her shoulder, unable to hold back his own upset emotions at her flinch as he asked in a soft tone, "Are you...alright."

However, this only served to remind her of what had her upset, raising more tears to fall down her cheeks as she closed her eyes, only to see visions from her own dreams. Constantly trying to shine, only to be out-shined every time be the one she loved most, being ignored both by him and everyone else.

"I...I can't..." Jackilynn managed to choke out, hiccuping, startling the werewolf once more, "I can't st-stand th-this...a-a-any...more...!" Opening her eyes and looking up at him, Romulus gasped, stepping back in shock to see her eyes were a deep gem purple, the pupils slit and glowing a demonic, insidious red and the white of her eyes replaced by a soft lavender film as she shouted out her anger, "I hate him!"

Sobbing, she took off, leaving both a shocked, confused a slightly disturbed Romulus behind, who suddenly felt like he should go find Holt and Heath.

000000000000000000000000000000000

She didn't stop running until she reached the bathroom and, after making sure it was the right bathroom, she rushed in, locking it behind her. She sniffled again before trying to wipe away her tears as she walked up to one of the sinks.

Upon looking into the mirror, Jackilynn's still purple eyes widened to see their new color, before sensing a presence in the room with her. It was familiar, too familiar to her. She instinctively whirled around, hand going to her hip as if to grab a weapon, only to remember she didn't have such a weapon.

Her breathing got harder, unsteady as she looked around, tense. Taking a breath, she turned to look in the mirror to see if her eyes were still purple or if she had been seeing things, what she found caused her to yelp and jump back in shock.

In the place of her reflection, staring back at her in the mirror, was a figure, male or female, she couldn't tell. She couldn't tell who or what it was as its entire body seemed to be made of shadow of black fire, wisping at the edges like smoke. But it was its face that truly scared her, despite feeling like it couldn't actually hurt her. It had two diamond-shaped eyes that were a disturbing shade of insidious red, a color that matched its jagged-shaped mouth.

It seemed to be grinning at her in the most frightening and creepy way that made her shiver. She suddenly felt like she had inadvertently trapped herself with the most dangerous thing in all the school.

 ** _"Aww, what's the matter, Jackie? Scared? Ironic given our history,"_** It suddenly spoke in a highly familiar voice, the very voice that's been haunting her. "History?" She questioned despite her fear, "I never met you before."

 ** _"You'll remember,"_** It assured its grin never wavering as it stared at her. "Stop...tormenting...me..." She demanded it, hands clenching into fists as her body shook.

 _ **"Tormenting you? I'm merely trying to show you the truth, Jackilynn,"**_ It cooed leaning against the counter's reflection with smokey hands that had sickle-like fingers, unable to stop herself, she mirrored his stance, leaning against the real counter, _**"The only way you're going to get what you want, is if you take it! They're never going to respect you unless you make them!"**_

"And how am I suppose to do that?" Jackilynn asked not taking it seriously, unaware of how her still purple eyes glowed with an unknown power, "I'm more Normie than I'll ever be Monster...I'm not one of them."

If possible, its grin just got wider as it leaned in, prompting her to do the same, _**"Oh...but you can be..."**_

"With your help, right?" She guessed what else he was going to say, shaking her head, "And all I have to give you is my body and soul, like that isn't a warning sign."

 _ **"But wouldn't it be sooo satisfying to finally be acknowledged as the powerful woman you are?"**_ It argued with her and suddenly, the image in the mirror next to it changed, showing her being loved by everyone, human and monster alike, _**"To finally...one-up...your dear little brother,"**_ The other showed her standing before a kneeling Holt, who seemed to be crying, _**"To show him...you're not going to be the unimportant light?"**_ The images vanished and so did the strange creature, only for them to be replaced by a reflection of her, only so much more beautiful, shining brightly like a star.

Jackilynn couldn't answer, too awed by what it showed her to properly come up with a response. She didn't get the chance as the image vanished and the creature reappeared, its grin had yet to waver. _**"Think about it, you'll finally get everything you've ever wanted,"**_ It reasoned, tone becoming honey-sweet, both unaware of someone listening outside the door, _**"The love of everyone, not just the students of Monster High; you'll finally be able to fit in...and perhaps you'll finally be noticed by that...silver-coated wolf..."**_

Jacklilynn's eyes instantly snapped to meet its, widening in surprise before her face turned an interesting red, almost covering her ears, "W-What?" But all it did was laugh in amusement.

 _ **"Don't you remember what I said, Jackilynn?"**_ It chuckled, _**"I'm...in your head...I know everything, Jackie, including the fact Romulus will never see you that way how you are now; how no one will take you seriously without me."**_

She flinched back, tears threatening to fall as she remembered how no one ever took her sincerity seriously, not even Frankie. After a moment, she let her head fall as she finally admitted, "You...you're right..."

She failed to see the creature jerk in surprise, before grinning even wider than before, having not expected her to cave that easily. But it wasn't about to complain. _**"Finally!"**_ It cackled joyously, pressing its clawed hands against the glass eagerly, _**"You finally acknowledge that I'm right! Holt needs to pay for what he's done!"**_

Jackilynn looked up, dark purple eyes narrowing as the slit pupils pulsed red with demonic power, intensifying her anger towards her brother, unable to contain it as she agreed, teeth bared, revealing small sharp canines, "He thinks he's so perfect...like he can't do anything wrong...!" She vaguely heard the Headmistress' announcement for everyone to gather in the auditorium.

 _ **"Exactly, when really, he's nothing without you,"**_ It cooed to her supportively before the edges of the wide mirror glowed insidious red, instinctively, Jackilynn stepped back as, slowly, like out of a horror movie, the creature passed through the mirror into reality, till it was crouching predatory-like on the counter, but its tone changed to a dark and dangerous one as it continued to talk, mouth twisting into a purely evil smile, _**"He needs to pay for everything he's done to you, Princess."**_

"I..." Jackilynn hesitated stepping back a little more when it jumped off, stalking toward her like a lion with its prey.

 _ **"All you have to do..."**_ It told her getting into her personal space, insidious red meeting amethyst purple, _**"Is say one little word..."**_

"Jackilynn?" Draculaura called in confusion, using a rare display of physical strength to force the door open, "Who are you talk-?" The pink vampire cut herself off with a gasp of shock at the strange creature that was far too close to the girl for her liking, "What are doing?"

But Jackilynn paid her no heed as she uttered just loud enough for the creature to hear, "Yes..."

The creature couldn't stop its smirk as it asked, _**"Yes, what, Princess?"**_

Imagine their, even Jackie's own surprise, when she boldly wrapped her arms around its neck, pulling herself close to it as she answered, "Yes, I agree to you." The creature grinned even wider in response.

Draculaura wanted to scream in disgusted-shock when the creature suddenly pulled her friend into a passionate kiss, but found herself unable to make a sound as she watched in horror as the shadows seemed to expand off it and encase Jackilynn. Despite knowing deep down none of this was good, Draculaura was completely frozen on the spot as the shadows melded into a cocoon around the two, unable to believe her eyes.

But she did know one thing, even as dark, chilling, almost demonic laughter filled the room from within the cocoon; Monster High was just about to get hit by something bigger and darker than anything its ever faced before.

This just turned into a hell of a day.

* * *

 **And I'm done, quite proud of it! Let me know what you guys think! What has happened to Jackie!**

 **Read to find out!**

 **Please leave your comments below till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all, hope no one's miffed with the delay in an update, things have been a bit slow over here, not to mention hectic, but, hey, life, what can you do? Anyways, with out further ado, let's get this chapter rolling!**

* * *

"I wonder what all the fuss is about _this_ time," Toralei groused to the twins as they sat among the rows of students within the auditorium of Monster High for an announcement. "Who knows," Meowlody shrugged on Toralei's left. "Might have something to do with the Normies," Purrsephone added from Toralei's right, pointing to the stage.

Sure enough, standing to Headless Headmistress Bloodgood's left was a group of perfectly normal humans. Not every student was that tense about the group's presence though, since more than half of the Normies present were the teens who helped rescue Holt and Jackilynn during what was unoffically dubbed as the Ghouls Rule incident. On the Headmistress' other side was the ever peppy (with the exception of Cleo and the odd absence of Draculaura) Fear Squad, who were smiling and waving to their apparent Normie friends, who were smiling (a bit tensely) and waving back.

Toralei's blood couldn't have been more boiling hot and her fur couldn't have been more on end to have such filth in her school, bad enough there was one. She could barely stand Jackilynn, mostly since she was harmless, but this bunch? They just might drive her crazy!

The twin blondes who had nail Cleo several times with Pumpkins that faithful Halloween were flanking one of the girls and were wearing their apparently usual jock-jackets, the matching white and red making their horribly bright blonde locks stick out even more, threatening to blind the were-tabby. One wore dark jeans and the other a faded, washed out pair that looked newer.

The girl they were flanking, the one and only, Lilith Van Hellscream, had her prim dirty blonde locks free from their usual ponytail in favor of loose, flowing curls that framed her perfect, pale little face and doe-shaped teal eyes nicely; in place of her leopard-print top and tight greenish-gold leggings was a simple, black button-up blouse with a pink neck-tie, a light pinkish-purple skirt and royal purple heels. The perfect example of a Normie girly-girl.

The other girl on the stage was the odd, black-loving girl who had actually kissed Jackilynn during the peace-making dance in the catacombs, causing several guys (Heath and the twin-blondies, to name a few) to faint from nose-bleeds, while others jaw-dropped and many girls blushed deeply, including Jackilynn, who was quick to say she wasn't into girls that way, not that Clair had minded. Her hair was in its usual blob-style and blunt bangs and she was wearing her usual heavy black eye-shadow and eye-liner, but in place of her usual sweater and leggings, she was wearing a flattering black dress that reached her knees with a sheer layer over it that almost touched the floor with a pair of black ballet flats and silver bracelets.

Oddly enough, they too were missing a member of their little group, the annoyingly energetic male. Toralei momentarily struggled for a name; Brad, Nad, Gad, Cad. She didn't remember. But he wasn't there and it appeared his absence as well as Draculaura's had both groups on a slight edge, which the were-tabby was enjoying, since it was becoming rare for her to see her enemies squirm, even if just a little, over something that was apparently out of their control.

Standing with the Normie group was an older Normie male, who was just roughly two heads taller than their Headmistress, holding a strong authority-like air about him, yet still manage to keep a smile on his face however small and tense. As much as Toralei hated to admit it, the guy was handsome with his tall, broad, well-muscled figure and neat, dark brown hair pulled back into the smallest ponytail and gentle, yet wise ocean eyes. From his prim, office-like attire, she assumed he was some sort of teacher at New Salem High, why else would he be here with the Normies from said school?

"I hope not," Toralei muttered darkly at the idea of more Normies in the school, trying to convert them to their pathetically boring ways, "Bad enough we already have one here."

Meowlody quickly shushed her thought, "Carefully, he might here you!"

"How?" Toralei hissed back, motioning to the stage, "He's too far away playing body guard for the Loser Squad with the rest of the dorks."

Sure enough, just to the side of the stage, almost hidden from the shadows of the curtains, Heath, Holt, Deuce, Clawd (who also looked around for his pretty pink vampire), Gil, Manny and Invisibilly (who wasn't invisible) were watching the group of Normies. While Manny had an absolute look of disgust and disdain on his face as he watched the Normies with complete distrust, Gil only looked slightly nervous and the others completely at ease and Clad was too busy looking for any sign of Draculaura with that classic kicked-puppy expression to pay the possible threat of Normies any attention.

"Hot dorks," Purrsephone smirked at their leader, who growled warningly, fully aware of the were-tabby's lingering crush on a certain fire-elemental. "Don't. Go there," Toralei hissed angrily as Purrsephone continued to smirk at her.

"Excuse me," A velvety male voice suddenly spoke up, "Mind if I sit here?"

All three werecats looked over, ready to tell him to find another seat, when they froze, tongues suddenly tied in their mouths. Standing in the aisle next to Purrsephone was the most gore-gous manster they've ever seen. They would've mistaken him for another Normie if it weren't for the fact he had a pair of fangs and slightly pointed ears, reminiscent of a vampire.

He had two-toned hair that was mostly a heavenly golden blonde save the jet black under-tone in the back that had that 'just gotten out of bed' type of tussle and slightly tanned skin, like he didn't get out much. He was a little lanky with thin arms and matching legs, clad in a sandy yellow, brick-plaid patterned sweater and black pants with a pair of black and yellow shoes, and, oddly enough, he wore an eyepatch over his left eye and a little black top-hat. It made for an odd appearance, but at the same time, Toralei found it kinda cute.

She could tell the twins were blushing as he looked at them imploringly with his single visible baby blue eye. She motioned to the empty seat and said, "Sure, go right ahead."

Instantly, his slightly worried and hopeful face did a complete one-eighty as a wide grin split across his face as he said in kind, "Thanks Kitty-Cat!"

He easily slid by the stunned girls, whether it was the shockingly fast change in his demeanour or what he just called Toralei, neither twin was sure, but either one had their jaws touching their knees. Toralei sat there just as stunned for a moment before rounding a vicious glare on him as she growled out, "What did you just call me?"

"Kitty-Cat!" The boy grinned as he sat down next to Meowlody, apparently unfazed by the growl, "Cause, ya know, you're a werecat!"

"You don't just go off giving people you just met a childish nickname like that!" Toralei hissed, teeth bared, "It's weird!"

But the boy just threw her a megawatt grin in response, still unfazed, "Aw shucks, thanks!"

Both twins sweat dropped, growing both confused and concerned as Toralei stared at the stranger in disbelief. But the boy seemed to remain oblivious to her as he stuck his hand out, "I like you, name's Bill!"

"T-T-Toralei..." The were-tabby shook her head and looked at him with a critical eye, "You _must_ be new, cause I don't think I've seen you around before."

But before Bill could for a response, Headmistress Bloodgood was motioning for the gathered crowd to quiet down before launching into a speech about the school's founding. It made Toralei roll her eyes and slink a little in her seat, cursing her rotten luck.

00000000000000000

Chad was currently cursing his rotten luck. Or rather his bladder's poor sense of timing. He _knew_ he should've listened to Clair about going before they left New Salem, now not only was missing Headless Headmistress Bloodgood's speech, but Lilith was going to kill for it.

Worse part? He was lost and wandering the disturbing quiet halls. The few times Chad had actually been inside Monster High before, it was always buzzing like a beehive with activity, even the echos of classes kept the halls from being truly quiet during class-time.

But this, this was pure silence and it unnerved him to the core. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop or a single cricket chirp. Despite the lockers, the castle of a school genuinely reminded him of something out of an old fashioned monster movie like Dracula or Frankenstein, something he was never going to actually tell any of the students, friends or otherwise. It just mad him antsy, like something was about to jump out at him as soon as he approached or actually turned a corner. It felt like he was going to jump out of his skin soon.

 _'Okay, Chad, calm down,'_ He ordered himself, running a hand through his hair in effort to calm down, before fiddling with his forest green necktie, _'This isn't a slasher movie, no one's going to jump out at you, just find the auditorium so you can avoid being turned into a mangled, disfigured, unrecognizable...butterfly?'_

He blinked out of his inner ranting after turning a corner, faintly picking up Headmistress Bloodgood's voice further down the hallway. Sitting innocently on the tap of a water fountain, looking very out of place, was a single butterfly.

 _"..it has been a long held dream..."_

Despite the warning bells going off in the back of his head, Chad couldn't help slowly approaching the strange, yet enchanting specimen. It was, entirely, a deep shade of royal purple, it's antenna being a sort of scone shape. But what really had Chad captivated was the patterns on it's large purple wings, dark gold criptive lines looped and crossed on each other in an elegant manner.

 _"...Monsters and Normie together in harmony..."_

Chad hesitantly lifted a hand toward the strange insect, momentarily surprised when, instead of flying away, it flew _toward_ him. But what caught his attention was...the glittering trail of mist that was a darker purple than the butterfly itself, tinted with a dark indigo, reminiscent of some sort of nebula, that seemed to be coming _from_ the _butterfly._

" _...students of Monster High...New Salem..."_

As it flew around him, Chad had to wonder if it was some sort of species special to Monster High, like the piranhas in the pool. Yet, at the same time, something about the insect was making him a little wary.

" _...a monumental celebration...!"_

He watched hover in front of him for what felt to him like days, when suddenly, the butterfly burst into purple and indigo mist. It made Chad jump in surprise, but he had no time to react when the mist shot into his face.

" _...for a bright...future..."_

Chad made the mistake of letting out a shout, hoping to call attention to himself and get help. In an instant, Chad felt his lungs burning as a wave of dizziness and nausea washed over him at the same time. His vision swam and everything around him became blurry. His legs suddenly felt like jello and he instantly found himself on the floor fighting for both breath and consciousness.

 _'What...what's ha-happening...t-t-to m-me...?'_ Chad thought as panic settled in.

Footsteps caught his attention as his arms gave out from under him. All she saw were a pair of pointed-toe, leather boots before everything went black. The las thing he remembered thinking was, _'Jackie...'_

0000000000000000000

"Where in the Underworld is Draculaura?" Cleo hissed to the rest of the Fear Squad in clear agitation at the pink vampire's absence, though there was a shine of worry over it as well that one wouldn't have noticed if they didn't know the mummy well. "She said she had to use the bathroom and that she'd meet us here, but that was almost..." Frankie whispered pausing to check the skullette watch Holt had bought her for her birthday to see how long the vampire had been missing, "Almost half an hour ago."

"Clair where the hell is Chad?" Lilith demanded the sole goth of their group during the speech as she finally got fed up enough with their own absence to hiss at ravenette, "It doesn't take an hour to use the bathroom!"

One of the twins couldn't help snickering, "Unless he got locked in."

This earned him a pointed glance from the blonde female, who snapped quietly, "Chase!" Clair didn't say anything, too preoccupied with watching the doors for any sign of her long time friend.

But her attention was soon diverted when something suddenly fluttered by. Something purple.

Clawdeen blinked as well as something small and purple fluttered by her face as well. Her nose twitching at the odd scent momentarily left by it.

Both girls turned their heads to see what had flown by them and once again blinked, _'Butterflies?'_

 _'No,'_ Clair realized as her eyes zeroed in on the insects' antenna, which weren't long and thin, _'Moths.'_

Not a second later, her and Clawdeen's attention were back on the door when gasps from far back filled the air, they gasped as well at the strange haze that was floating in from under the auditorium door. It wasn't thick and dense, but thin and almost transparent, being mostly a dark ominous purple in color with tints of dark indigo and it shimmered beneath the lights of the torches that lined the walls.

A sense of unease filled everyone, human and monster alike as they stared at the mist as it traveled down the stairs of the middle aisle. Though, Holt could only stare in alarmed-horror, a strange foreboding chill racing up his spine as a sudden, feminine laugh filled the silent air, filled with wicked glee, causing him to back up as cautiously and as far as he could into a curtain, tensing along with the rest of his friends as it reached the bottom.

It then rose up a good few feet in the form of a miniature twister as the same female voice that had been laughing, suddenly called out into the auditorium, "Hello, Monster World!"

When the mist faded away, it revealed a single figure; a young girl. She was roughly the Fear Squad's age, somewhere between Frankie's and Draculaura's height. Her skin was abnormally pale, almost sheet white, while her hair, which was pulled back into a ponytail that reached a little past her shoulders, was pitch black, her bangs being a dark indigo, while streaks of dark purple and equally dark pink ran through the rest of her hair. She wore a sleeveless royal purple blazer top that had silver buttons, the bottom two being undone to show off her pale stomach as well as flatter her well endowed chest and her long, dainty arms. A pair of dark indigo and silver trimmed gloves adorned her hands with a silver wristbands that were studded with tiny amethysts. She wore a pair of skinny black jeans with a chain belt that hugged every little part of her long, shapely legs perfectly, leaving little to the imagination, disappearing into a pair of pointed-toed, royal purple, wedge-heeled, leather boots that had gold buckles. Her only other accessory was a dark pink choker that had a single, dark indigo jewel resting in the center.

But what had everyone's attention were her eyes; her eyes were a breath-taking as well as a disturbing shade of magenta pink. Clear and calculating like a cat, yet dark and dangerous. And the almost maniacal, creepy smile on her face did nothing to ease their discomfort, especially as she added with an odd sense of victory, "Guess who's back!"

She was met with stunned, yet clearly intimated and confused looks to her grand entrance. The strange girl glanced around, seeming to really take in room, "What? No grand fanfare or cheers to mark my return?" She smiled as those she glanced over shivered under her sharp gaze, "Surely you all have something worth celebrating my long awaited come-back."

Cleo was the first to break out of the spell the girl had unwittingly placed them all under and glared heatedly as she demanded in her usual bossy, demanding voice, "Who in Ra's name are you?"

But the girl didn't so much as glance at the Egyptian monster as she looked around more, practically gliding across the floor as the moths trailed after her, continuing to talk as if Cleo hadn't said a word, "Love what you've done with the place, by the way, must admit though, I wasn't expecting it to be turned into a _school_ of all things."

"I asked you a question!" Cleo almost thundered, backing up a bit as the girl suddenly levitated into the air with the grace that could only belong to a bird, but the mummy's face started to turn a little red as the girl seemed to completely ignore her, "I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Deuce winced, hoping Cleo didn't use her sonic scream, since they had no idea who this new ghoul was or what she could do.

The ghoul in question landed perfectly on the stage, a fair distance from the now huddling group of teens and the very tense and nervous adults. She smiled darkly, making everyone on stage cringe again as she started to walk towards the Normie teens, who were all too paralyzed to move.

She then took Clair's face in her hand, applying a sharp pressure when the girl tried to jerk away, forcing slightly frightened, yet more defiant pale yellow eyes to look into hers. Clair felt her head screaming at her to do something to get away and her heart pounding violently as she was forced to stare into vicious and cold magenta eyes, a wave of both undilated fear and nausea sweeping through her all at once, but her stubbornness forbade her from giving.

Suddenly, the new ghoul smirked, a wide, amused, yet creepy and almost insane smirk, her free hand on her hip, "Hmm, can't remember the last time a human of all creatures looked back at me like _that..."_ She leaned in and dropped her voice to a low, dark, almost seductive whisper, speaking solely to Clair, "But that's fine with me, it's the fiery ones I enjoy breaking the most."

Now that caused Clair to gasp, eyes blown wide as she finally got free, backing up in clear fear as Lilith pulled her back. While the blonde had no clue what the strange ghoul had said, she knew it took quite a lot to make Clair look so genuinely afraid and it just made her and the twins all that more nervous.

The ghoul, however, just _giggled_ as the moths fluttered around her idly. Clearly not put off by Clair's reaction, if anything, she enjoyed it, as if she had merely made a friendly joke and not a potential threat.

Cleo had more than enough at this point and both Clawdeen and Lagoona had to hold her back from marching up to the odd ghoul. But they couldn't stop her from yelling at her, face almost purple, "DON'T IGNORE ME! DO YOU KNOW WHO I-?"

The new ghoul suddenly turned to her, eyes half lidded and a single delicate finger pressed to her lavender painted lips and all she made was a long drawn out, but disturbingly quiet shushing sound. It was a sound that sent yet another chill up everyone's spines, even the ghosts were frozen with fright. Not a single student dared to move as the atmosphere grew cold and once again became silent.

Without waiting for a response, the new girl gave Cleo a small, sarcastic smile. Her voice, while low, carried easily throughout the room, tone soft like a coo, as if she were speaking to a child, "The big monsters are talking."

Frankie bit back a whimper as those cold pink eyes settled on her for just a brief moment and for a second, the strange teen pulled her lips into a thin line of distaste. But as soon as she blinked the disgust had transformed into an almost child-like curiosity as she started to approach the flesh golem.

The girl gave a thoughtful hum as she leaned in, looking Frankie in the eyes, either not noticing or caring how the other teen seemed uncomfortable, "Now here's a monster I'm not familiar with," With no concern for personal space, a single snow white hand picked up a small lock of Frankie's black and white hair, letting it slip through her fingers, "I wonder how long it would take you to be a sobbing mess..."

Though she had once again dropped her voice to the quietest whisper, this time, Clawdeen was close enough for her sensitive ears to hear it. Instantly, Clawdeen saw red and threw all previous inhibitions out the window at hearing one of her pack members being threatened.

Releasing Cleo, the she-wolf charged at the strange ghoul, claws and fangs bared with the sole intention of ripping her to shreds with a vicious yell, "GET AWAY FROM HER!"

But instead of being startled or nervous, the girl gave a wide grin that was full of malice and teeth. All Frankie saw before being shoved was the jewel at the ghoul's necklace slowly turning a silvery gray and start to glow.

Still grinning, the girl simply faced the snarling she-wolf and held out a hand as she called out in a playful manner, "Down girl!"

When Clawdeen was just about to be in arms reach, she suddenly collided with a silvery force field that literally came out of nowhere. On contact it gave a burst of energy, knocking the werewolf onto her back with a pained yelp. The girl just smirked as everyone watched on in shocked horror.

But Clawd was the first to snap out of it and rushed to his sister's side, "Clawdeen!" He helped her into a sitting position, before snarling at the strange girl, noticing the now silver coloured gem changing back to a dark blue that was _almost_ violet, but didn't dare to make a lunge, not knowing what else she could do.

"It's so cute when they try to play grownup," Said stranger giggled again, sick delight dancing in her eyes.

Headmistress Bloodgood finally had enough and snapped, "How _dare_ you attack one of _my_ students!"

Instead of defending herself since Clawdeen _did_ attack first, the new ghoul simple leveled Bloodgood with a slightly amused stare, arms crossing as she asked, "And who might _you_ be?"

Instead of shivering under cold eyes, Bloodgood held her head high as she answered, tone formal and authoritative, "Headless Headmistress Nora Bloodgood, Headmistress of Monster High," She then added more boldly, hands on her hips, "And who, prey-tell, may _you_ be, young lady and what do you want here?"

The new ghoul softly snorted with a light shake of her head, before pressing a hand to her chest in introduction, tone slightly passive, "Call me Raven."

A few students in the crowd let out small snorts at her revealed name, but fell silent again as she once again smirked, this time a small sass in her voice, "And for your information, Miss-" Her voice and face adopted a playfulness as she shimmed in a mockery of Bloodgood's introduction, "Headless Headmistress Nora Bloodgood," She surprised everyone when she clutched her hands together and gave a sincere smile, "I just came to say, thank you."

Everyone blinked in surprise at her explanation. That was it? But surprise turned into confusion.

"Thank you?" One of the twins spoke the question that was on everyone's minds, "F-F-For wha-what?"

Then, their anxiety returned as she smirked once more, the moths disappearing in bursts of dark purple and indigo. "For welcoming me back with this... _adorable_ little get together," The newly christened Raven answered before making everyone blink again when she suddenly disappeared.

"Though, I must say," The dark, mystery ghoul continued, making Lilith and poor Clair jump and turn to find Raven suddenly standing between them and the man they came with, a wide smirk on her face, "It is the _least_ you all could do since I _am_ about give you all the greatest gift of them all!"

Her declaration brought a sense of confusion as well as dread among everyone present. Frankie, trying to be optimistic, forced a smile, "Well, that's nice of you, what kind of gift?"

Never before did any of her fellow students want to smack her so badly as they did right at this moment. Cleo, however, settled for face-palming.

"The Gift," Raven began as she brought her hands together, the gems on her bracelets glowing and encasing them in familiar mist, "Of Eternal," She lifted her hands up high with a wide grin as more moths took form from the mist, "Night!"

Lifting into the air again, everyone watched with wide eyes as Raven floated next to a line of torches. As she passed each torch, she conjured a moth, which would fly into the fire and snuff it out, she also began to sing:

 ** _I've waited so long to return,_**

 ** _To this realm of mine,_**

The boys, minus Holt, cautiously moved closer to their ghouls as Invisibilly said with slight disbelief, "She's not-" They all jumped as she landed gracefully next to them.

Raven simply smirked as she shimmied up against Cleo's back, making said mummy flinch, before the strange beauty brought a hand to forehead in a dramatic feigning of faint.

 ** _I've been trapped in the Netherworld,_**

 ** _Forced to bide my time!_**

Gil confirmed, "She is," As Raven quite literally danced away, before noticing something and became nervous, "Wait, trapped?"

"Netherworld?" Holt muttered from where he was pressed into a corner, hidden from sight by a curtain. The word caused his head to pound even more than it had when Raven appeared. He recognized both it and her for some reason he couldn't remember or understand, but he felt it was just as important as it was dangerous.

As for Raven, she turned her frightening smile on to the gathered students as she jumped off the stage and skipped past them in rhythm to her song, ending it with a little twirl and leaned back to smile at Twyla and Howleen, who flinched and shivered.

 ** _But I've returned to rescue everyone,_**

Then, she flew high into the air, stretching out her following high note with a graceful arch.

 ** _From the blistering heat of my brother's terrible sun!_**

She then flew next to another row of torches as the gems of her bracelets once again glowed. Several moths flew forth and doused the flames on her silent command, plunging the auditorium into further shadow, frightening many.

Raven, however, paid them no heed as she landed once more on the stage. Her features gained a sharpness as she continued to move to her song:

 ** _No more glare getting in your eye,_**

 ** _No more sunburn to make you cry,_**

Gil let out a yelp of fear as he felt an almost claw like hand brush the fin-Mohawk atop his head. Deuce blinked in surprise, then flinched when Raven's hand slid across his cheek as she land between him and the lake manster, it was shockingly cold and he flinched further as one of her sharp, indigo nails trailed down to his chin before she brought that same arm up over her head, while bringing up one bent leg in a dramatic dance pose.

She then shimmied her shoulders and rhythmically rolled up her arms, while leaning back, before kicking her leg out.

 ** _You are going to have it made,_**

Everyone watched with shivers as she walked with wide sways, bracelets glowing and mist forming, a wide, creepy smile of pleasure on her face.

 ** _When you live in eternal shade,_**

She swayed her arms forward, casting her moths out into the crowd. She then slid up next to the _terrified_ group of humans with a sly smirk, one arm up and bent as she moved it and her hips to her tune.

 ** _You'll find twilight can't be beat,_**

Getting airborne, Raven flew at them, causing the once huddling group of teens to scatter on instinct. She flew around the twin Lilith had called Chase, causing him to get disoriented, before feeling a numbing-cold hand grip his jaw and found himself face-to-face with Raven, who was still smirking.

 ** _Just watch out when you cross the street,_**

Without warning she shoved Chase and launched herself away at the same time by using his chest as a springboard, while also sending several of her strange moths to circle him.

Chase let out a fearful shriek as he tried in vain to bat them away. No one seemed to realize a shimmering black mist was slowly trickling away from both the students and the officials themselves and slowly flowed into the jewel on Raven's necklace. No one save Raven, who grinned even wider, eyes filled with lust and power.

 ** _It will be a dusky delight!_**

With one last spin, Raven once again shot herself into the air, spinning as she belted out the name of her gift:

 ** _When I give you the Gift of Night!_**

They all watched as she hovered in mid air to shake her hips once again to her tune, before spinning around once more and flung out her arms while creating more moths in exhilaration.

 ** _The Gift of Night!_**

With that, she allowed herself to fall and land gracefully back onto the stage, smirking still as everyone watched on in fear.

It was Lagoons who finally spoke up, her confusion over weighing her fear, "What do you mean 'give us the gift of night'?"

She gasped and Gil pulled her close as Raven seemed to appear next to them. The mystery monster made her bracelets glow once more as she answered, "There is a magical jewel..." Instead of conjuring another moth, she used the mist to form the image of a breath-taking black jewel that shimmered with tints of dark purple, "The Crown of Midnight!"

Everyone recoiled from how Raven was eyeing it. Full of powerlust and dark ambition with a spine shivering undertone of insanity.

But that expression morphed into one of pure rage as Raven seethed aloud, "That treacherous little brother of mine hid it from me after our battle in one of his..." It seemed that the air was slowly getting heavier and colder the more as she expressed her anger and frustration with her apparent sibling, "Mother _damn_ temples!"

But just as quick as it came, her anger disappeared along with the gem's image as she continued, "Last time around I couldn't find it, but I _will_ this time, _mark_ my words!"

Both werewolves cringed as she slid up next to them, smirk back in place as she conjured more moths. But Raven paid no heed to them and grinned as she flew into the air once more, recreating the Crown of Midnight and as she flew in a wide spiral, more mist formed in the center of the stage, forming a _gigantic,_ well polished marble throne etched with suns, moons, stars and different planets for decoration. Up at the top was an empty circular indentation, as if something had been removed.

Raven continued to talk during this, "And when I place it atop my father's cosmic throne!" When she reached the top, Raven placed the gem into the indentation with a wicked grin.

The jewel lit up with a black light before shooting out in a shockwave. When it faded, those gathered on stage gasped to see both the throne and Raven were gone.

Out of the corner of her eye, Wisp noticed a familiar purple light. At hearing gasps, those on stage looked over to see Raven hovering over the stairs of the middle aisle, swaying her arms theatrically as she sent moth after moth fluttering down the rows of frightened students, resuming her song wide a wide a smirk:

 ** _You can walk on the beach all day!_**

Raven suddenly flew up to Howleen with an image of an ice cream cone and handed it to her with a cooing smile, which made Howleen smile a little...until it disappeared.

 ** _Your ice cream won't even melt away!_**

Raven grinned with sick delight as she sent moth after moth at Manny, who actually climbed up a curtain trying to get away from them, screaming in fear as more of the strange black haze floated into her necklace.

 ** _No hot sand or pavement to scorch your feet,_**

Raven snuck up behind Bloodgood and the human man with a demented grin as she conjured two more moths and had them slowly circle the two upwards. Both school officials shivered with fear, especially when Raven seemed to whisper her next line to them:

 ** _You are in for the coolest treat,_**

Manny let out a terrified shriek when the moths seemed to pull him off the curtains and hold him up in the air. He looked up and almost pissed his pants when he locked eyes with Raven. She was giving him such a grin that just promised pain and dark intent.

 ** _This long daymare will finally end!_**

She emphasized 'end' by slamming her feet full force into Manny's chest as the moths disappeared, sending him rocketing downward. Everyone winced as he crashed so hard into the floor, he left a crater like dent. Raven just grinned on without a care as she flew over the now petrified crowd of students.

 _ **Let the nighttime become your friend!**_

Raven re-landed on the stage with the grace of a cat and started to twirl around, conjuring even more of her moths, which all worked together to douse the torches and pull the drapes on the windows closed, blanketing the auditorium in more and more darkness until the only lights were the stage-lights.

 _ **You'll thank me with all of your might,**_

 _ **When I give you the Gift of Night!**_

 _ **The Gift of Night!**_

Clawd finally had enough, his instincts to protect overriding his sense of fear as his eyes narrowed onto the strange, yet clearly dangerous ghoul, who was once again seeming to dance through the air on invisible wings, as he yelled up at her, "What makes you think we won't try to stop you!"

Everyone else flinched and instantly looked back up at Raven fearing her reaction, since it was common knowledge that mentally disturbed monsters and humans tended to act violently towards those who tried to stop them and it was clear Raven was somewhat disturbed, even in the monsters' opinions. However, instead of getting mad or upset, Raven simply twisted to look at him, a dark, vicious smirk on her face.

"I think..." Raven began to reply as she formed a black orb between her hands, "You'll find the consequences a little too dire to resist!" When she tossed the orb down, where it hovered just an inch off the stage floor, it grew and expanded four times its original size.

Horrified shrieks and cries filled the air from the image that was shown from within the orb. Chained to some kind of dungeon wall in an old-fashioned wooden and iron cuffs that were over their heads, were Draculaura, who was wearing her Fear Squad uniform, and Chad, who was wearing the maroon colored suit Lilith had gotten him for the occasion. Chad was furiously struggling to get free, while Draculaura was sobbing in near hysterics, both forced to nearly stand on their tip-toes from how high the cuffs were. It was clear what had happened to them; Raven had taken them prisoner and was holding them somewhere.

"Oh no!" Frankie gasped in horror at the tear stains that were shining on the pink vampire's face and from how rude her eyes were, it was a best guess that Draculaura had been crying for a good while. "Chad!" Lilith and Clair cried in horror.

Now, all Clawd was seeing was red. He genuinely like Chad, he kind of reminded him of Jackilynn, often shy and quiet, though he wasn't quite as mousy as her and really wanted to know more about monsters in a more friendly-curious kind of way that was just so refreshing. It had gotten to a point he started seeing the Normie male as another pack-mate. But what caused Clawd to boil was the state his little bat was in. To see her crying like that, for no other reason then for this crazy ghoul's pure enjoyment, caused all reason to be blocked out of his mind.

Without a thought, Clawd let out something akin to a roar, not a howl, a _roar_ , "LET THEM GO!" Before he launched himself at the orb, half hoping it would act like some sort of portal and take him to where the two were, despite Deuce trying to stop him, but instead, it broke apart into black mist, which faded away as the witch above them let out a soft, airy chuckle.

"Now, why would I let them go?" Raven smiled coldly as she conjured another orb, this time keeping it hovering in her hand, eyes trained on her two captives, "They're my insurance against a sun-loving traitor doesn't try to get in my way, besides..." Her expression turned into something that only be described as cruel and scheming, "I do need _something_ to keep me entertain until I can find that jewel, and the human is actually sort of... _cute_..."

Clair felt her blood run cold at Raven's subtle hint about her intentions towards her friend, remembering what she had whispered to her when she had made her entrance. Without thinking, Clair grabbed the first thing in her sight, which was the podium microphone, ripping it off said podium and chucking it at the floating girl with surprising strength, but Raven simply glided out of the way, arching a single eyebrow, unimpressed with the retaliation.

A movement, however subtle, out of the corner of her eye caused Raven to turn her head to see Deuce grip his sunglasses, most likely getting ready to turn her to stone. She simply rolled her eyes at this and gave him a pointed look, shaking a finger of her free hand, as if scolding a small child as she tsked him sharply, "Ah-ah-ah, don't even think about it, Gorgon."

Raven then placed her free hand over-top the orb and pressed down as the purple energy that had been conjuring her moths re-diverted itself and focused on the orb, causing its insides to turn a purplish-blue. Not a second a later...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" The most horrific and terrified screams ripped through the silent auditorium like a hot knife through butter, causing many, even Bloodgood, to jump. Many hearts either stopped or re-started. Those screams...those petrified screams...were Draculaura and Chad's voices.

There were no words or any form of other sounds to indicate if they were in any kind of pain, just a loud scream of pure fear. These screams continued on for what felt to the teens and two adults like days, until one student in the crowd could not take it no longer.

Spectra finally burst out crying like a newborn baby as she begged as loud as she could as to be heard over the horrific screams, "STOP, JUST STOP IT!"

Raven merely smirked and let the screaming continue for another few seconds before pulling her hand away as her bracelets stopped glowing. Instantly, the purplish-blue glow inside the orb vanished and the screams stopped, all that could be seen within it was Chad and Draculaura letting themselves dangle from the restraints, clearly exhausted.

"Wh-what di-did you just..." Cleo stammered with wide, wet eyes, "Ju-just...d-d-d-do?"

Raven was perfectly calm as she answered, "I simply showed a demonstration of what'll happen to them if any of you get in the way of my plans," With a flick of her wrist, the orb disappeared and gave a wide grin, "Only next time, I won't just _show_ them their greatest fear..." Her magenta eyes lit up with sick glee as she dove towards them, "I'll make them _live_ it!"

With a graceful flip mid-air, Raven once again landed on her feet and once again began to sing and move to her tune as she used one hand to conjure more moths, a saucy smirk of victory on her face as she took in their frightened faces:

 _ **No the future's not warm or bright!**_

 _ **Oh, but that is alright!**_

As she sang that last line, she flew over the crowd and grabbed Valentine's chin, making the vampire look her in the eye as she smiled wickedly, making him shiver. Landing on the stairs, Raven reached over and with one arm, pulled Gigi into a tight hug, making the genie flinch, not that Raven seemed to notice.

 _ **So, you've got to hold tight!**_

Shooting into the air once more, Raven spun around, arms out theatrically as all her moths flew around her.

 _ **And I'll give you the Giiiiiiiiift~**_

All of the moths suddenly burst into purple and indigo mist, forming a ball around Raven as she spun around in mid-air, while tucked into herself.

 _ **Of~Niiiiiiiiiiiight~!**_

With a final swing of her arms, Raven stood at full height as the mist shot out across the crowd, eliciting fearful cries as the stage lights flickered.

From his hiding spot, Holt had silently watched on with nothing short of horror as this strange ghoul had scared the after-life out of his schoolmates, eyes wide with both shock and a small form of recognition. This Raven was just so familiar, yet he just couldn't place her and it just made his head hurt. He didn't know why, but he just felt like he had done something horribly wrong and now, he was paying the price with something terribly precious.

Holt did know one thing though. Monster High was in deep, deep, _deep_ shit this time...and he wasn't sure if there was anything even Headmistress Bloodgood could do this time.

* * *

 **And how's THAT for a chapter! I got to admit, I loved the way I wrote Cleo! Sorry Cleo-lovers, but acts more brattish than she does a good friend and that's my way of writing that side of her. Sure, I'm aware such behavior is usually a mask for problems, but I might get into that later on.**

 **Please tell me what you guys think of Raven, she is the main antagonist, I'm going to make that clear now. Yes, she will have allies as the story goes, she is the boss of whatever brood of baddies she bands together.**

 **If you're wondering what happened to Jackie, you'll find out later...how later, I can't presently say.**

 **As for the song, well, its a slightly altered version of Elena of Avalor's 'the Gift of Night', a villain song. While I was writing up the chapter and Raven's character, I watched it by accident and thought, that's perfect! Let me know what you guys think!**

 **Oh and to Miss Music2012: I'm glad you like the story so far and I hope you love this chapter too, tell me, is this scary cool for you, too?**

 **See you guys in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, apologies is the hiatus or whatever you want to call the wait was a bit too long, but I'm working around it. So, let's get into it.**

* * *

Frankie's mind was running a mile as she continued to stare up at the mystery in ghoul with just as much horror and fear as everyone else in the auditorium. The reveal of Raven's apparent goal of eternal night had her reeling with the instant thoughts of consequences along with possible plans to try and maybe persuade her to not pursue it or stop her if she couldn't. Also, she was frightened of the ghoul; frightened of what her limits were, assuming she had any at all.

But mostly, she was worried. She was worried for Draculaura and Chad. She couldn't image how seeing their worst fears could've felt like and she certainly didn't want to image how _living_ them would be like. She was also wary of Raven. There was just something very off, but at the same time painfully familiar about her that Frankie just couldn't place.

Without warning, a radiant, dark blue, disk-shaped portal opened up behind Raven, illuminating the ghoul as she grinned down at them with a frightening smile. "Do need to worry, my sweet little monsters," Raven giggled insanely with a wide grin, "Night time is on its way."

With that said, she disappeared with a backwards flip into the portal and it closed behind her, once again bathing the auditorium in darkness, eliciting shrieks of panic. Until, like magic, the torches lit up and the curtains flung out, letting in the sun's strong rays.

Instantaneously, everyone was on their feet, madly scrambling for hasty retreats out the door in fear of Raven's return. Werewolves were fore-going running on two feet and were all out sprinting on all fours, while ghosts were going straight through the walls and windows in their haste and vampires reverted to their bat forms, all of them screaming as they did.

Holt emerged from his hiding spot, heart beating twenty miles a minute. He didn't know why or what it was, but there was just something about this Raven that intimidated him to a whole new level; like, do _not_ , under **_any_** circumstances, purposely make her angry at you or she'll tear you to thin, bloody ribbons or castrate you with a rusty spoon kind of intimidated. But at the same time, he strangely felt sad whenever he looked at her or remembered her face, but it wasn't his usual kind sorrow like he felt sorry for her, more like the someone kicked his puppy kind of sad, but at the same time it felt a lot stronger than that. There was just something about Raven that was so painfully familiar but he just couldn't put his finger on why and it was giving him a headache.

All he knew though, was that somehow, someway, was that he had to get that orb first. Before all this got worse.

"Clawdeen, are you okay?" Clawd instantly fretted once the threat was gone, rushing to his sister, who, while disheveled from being thrown to the ground, was otherwise unharmed. "I'm fine," The she-wolf insisted brushing herself off, but was focused on Frankie, concern on her face, "Frankie, are _you_ alright?"

Frankie flinched a little, remembering what Raven had said to her and the look on the ghoul's face when she said it. It was like the girl was regarding her like a brand new toy, something she had never seen before and she was trying to decipher the best way to play with it before it would break on her. It made her sort of glad that Clawdeen had intervened like she had, it got Raven's attention off of her.

"Well, this is just perfect," Lilith interrupted sarcastically as she and her schoolmates walked over, a deep frown n her face, "First Chad runs late and then we find out way, he was kidnapped by one _your_ new kids!"

The Monster High students looked over sharply. "You think _we_ have anything to do with this?" Gil demanded incredulously, "She's holding one of our friends hostage, too!"

One of the twins retorted disdainfully, "It could just be a ploy to keep Monster High innocent."

Clawd grinted his teeth together in frustrated-anger, "You-!" But a sudden, sharp whistle interceded before things could escalate, making them look over at Holt, who had been the one to whistle, Heath stood next to him and neither fire elemental looked too impressed.

"Before anyone can go pointing fingers anyone for being in on something no one's obviously ever heard before," Heath stated in a shockingly serious and stern voice as Manny began to slowly pull himself out of the crater Raven had used him to make, "We can all agree that Raven is the one holding our classmates hostage, here, right?" Everyone stared at him and Holt and slowly nodded, too stunned by his tone of voice to argue.

"And we can all, also agree, that she's the real danger here," Holt continued, "With her threat of eternal night and to put said classmates into a constant state of nightmares and fear." Again, they all nodded.

"But...can we really believe her, mate?" Lagoona asked hesitantly, "I mean, we know she did something to them to make them..." She flinched at the memory of those horrible screams, "S-S-Scream...li-like t-that..." They all cringed as well at the reminder, the screams actually still ringing in some of their ears, "But...to put them in a continuous state of nightmares? Does _anyone_ really have that kind of power?"

"No clue," Manny interrupted as everyone else lapsed into silence, a frightened look on his face, "But I'm not staying to find out!" That said, he bolt for the doors like everyone else had and those that remained cringed as the screeching of wheels from their classmates' cars briefly filled the air before silence fell over again.

"What are we suppose to do now?" Invisibilly asked uncertainly.

"Well, we can't just let her go through with this...mission of hers!" Frankie said trying to sound confident but was still a bit frightened by Raven. "But we can't risk her threat!" Clawd cut in his worry for his two captured pack-mates rearing its head, "You heard what she said, if we interfere and she's fill Draculaura and Chad with so much fear there maybe no way to help them!"

"You sure that's what you're concerned about?" Lilith asked with narrowed, suspicious eyes. "What's _that_ suppose to mean?" Deuce asked eyes also narrowing behind his shades as both fire elementals shared an exasperated glance, still not acting like their usual cheery selves.

"Well, its not exactly a secret the night is where a good majority of monsters have a pretty big advantage, power-boosts and such," The twin, Chase, who had the washed out jeans, stated, "I mean, the moon cycle gives werewolves and other such were-animals in general more strength and speed, and need I say more about vampires?" Lilith blinked at his rare display of intellect and shot him an arched-eyebrow look for a moment, before refocusing on the matter at hand.

"Yeah, but an _eternal_ night of _never-ending_ moonlight? Seems a little much, even for us, don't you think?" Gil rebuffed in response albeit, a little nervously as he kept himself and Lagoona as far from the Normie group as possible. "Our world needs the sun too, despite popular belief," Frankie stated more assertively.

"All that moonlight, the constant increase of power both physical strength and senses?" Clawdeen threw in with fear and anxiety on her face, "It would slowly drive weres as whole _insane_ , to the point we'd end up attacking **_each other!_** " The Normies recoiled in shock.

"And the elemental community needs the sun just as much as the human world does," Heath added his serious demeanor remained unchanging save for a small note of concern in his voice and in his eyes, "Monsters like Venus McFlytrap realizes on plant-life to maintain her powers and without the sun, most of that plant-life will wither away and die, the constant presence of the moon will cause the tides to continue to rise, not only disturbing those that live in the seas and lakes, but also threaten those on land with the chances of tsunamis and without the sun..." He suddenly stopped and clenched his fists, eyes closing as he tried in vain to bite down the sense of dread that was rising in his chest.

"What?" Clair pressed with her own rise of anxiety, "With the sun, what will happen?"

"There will be no more heat, those who survive on it will slowly freeze..." Holt spoke up his demeanor falling into a more downtrodden one as they gasped in horror, Lilith, Lagoona and Frankie covered their mouths in horror as Cleo looked up at Deuce with fearful eyes as he looked away, eyes pressed closed in his attempt to mask his own concern. Holt took a moment to continue, "And monsters like us..." He motioned to himself then to his cousin, "We disappear...flicker out of existence...for good..."

Frankie had fat tears running down her face at this and rushed to grip tightly onto Holt, afraid that if she slacked even a little, he really would disappear. Holt wrapped an arm around her in an attempt to comfort her, but the looming threat caused it to do little good. Heath took a breath to calm himself before speaking once more with a more certain, leader-like voice, "Which is why we _have_ to do _something!_ "

"Yeah, I hate to think of what will happen to Jackie if we-" Holt started his usual light, openness starting to creep back only for him and Heath to suddenly freeze as they finally remembered: Jackilynn, like Chad and Draculaura, had never shown up for the announcement before Raven had made her entrance (and lasting impression), which begged the question...

Heath grabbed Holt by the shoulders and pulled him from Frankie, eyes wide as saucers as he started calmly, "Holt, for the love of all things holy and sacred in this world, please tell me..." He then started to shake the blue elemental, whilst more or less yelling in near hysterics, "WHERE IN THE SCHOOL IS YOUR SISTER?"

Everyone winced at the sudden volume, the werewolves ringing their ears out, before the other males all froze a bit themselves in thought. Where _was_ their little-sister figure? It sent a chill up their spines at the thought of her being in Raven's clutches like Draculaura and Chad, as well as an anxiety that had Invisibilly flickering in and out of being visible and invisible.

"You don't think..." Gil started with dread in his voice. "What? You think Raven kidnapped Jackie too?" Clawdeen asked with a raised eyebrow, while the thought did make her worry for the other ghoul's safety and well-being, she failed to see why it was sending her brother into a state of panic, before asking, "Wouldn't we have seen her in that orb-thing with Draculaura...?" Clair, Lilith and the twins cleared their throats, making the she-wolf quickly add, "And Chad."

Both human females rolled their eyes at her dismissive tone, while the twins growled a little, all four crossed their arms in displeasure. But they had to admit, she had a point, which the other twin, Marty, spoke up, "Wouldn't she have flaunted her too? Why hide her?"

Lagoona shrugged a little, uncertainty in both her voice and on her face, "Trump card?"

"I didn't see her since she ran out of class..." Frankie admitted wincing a little at the memory as well as frowning just the teeniest bit, remembering the tears in the other ghoul's eyes. This did little to ease the boys.

Cleo didn't help the situation by scoffing with a flip of her hair, "Good riddance, either way, I say." The air instantly became thick, tense and, oddly, hot, as Heath stopped shaking his cousin and both fire elementals shot the mummy glares that would've made Abbey impressed, had she been here and not in the Alps visiting family.

"What...was that..." Holt started in a dry voice. "You said?" Heath added also dried, yet eerily calm, sending shivers up everyone's spines.

Trying to save his ghoulfriend from being reduced to a pile of ashes, Deuce hissed warningly, "Cleo!"

"What?" Cleo asked failing to see what she said wrong, "I'm not the only one who thinks she never should've been accepted into this school, spreading her Normie habits." Her tone and expression made it clear what she had meant by 'habits' and both fire elementals were close to bursting into flames and the other humans presented looked offended.

"She's _half_ monster, Cleo, remember?" A familiar voice chuckled making the ghouls all groan as Toralei, Meowlody and Purresphone walked onto the stage with a new manster they've never seen around before, the head werecat was smirking as usual at the mummy, "It gives her every right to be here, as much as I hate to admit it."

"What do you want, Stripes?" Clawdeen growled. "Just wondering if you we're going to do the goodie-two-shoes thing you ghouls usually do and meddle with Raven's plans despite her warning," Toralei replied silkily.

"Why?" Cleo glared, "So you can warn her like the slimy snakes you really are?" She then remembered her boofriend and said to him, "No offence, love."

Deuce rolled his eyes as his snakes hissed in mild-annoyance, but replied anyway, "None taken."

Meowlody spoke up this time, rolling her own eyes, "We're cunning manipulators, not dumb idiots; we're weres too, remember?"

Purrsephone then added, "Eternal night would be bad for us, too."

"And Bill here said he had some information he thought you would want to know," Toralei finished motioning to the new manster, who scratched the back of his head nervously. Cleo arched a brow at him, finding him vaguely familiar, but couldn't for the life of her remember where. Frankie found him familiar as well, which was more confusing than suspicious and the more she thought on it, the more her head hurt.

Clawdeen reacted first, "I don't think we've meet."

"Name's Bill," The two-toned boy smiled broadly, "Bill Cipher, I enrolled during the weekend and this just happens to be my first day."

"Talk about a welcome," Clawd said in sympathy, Bill just shrugged. "Bill's an awfully...different name for a manster," Deuce commented as casually as he could and again, Bill just shrugged. "My mom never claimed to be the most original being in the world," Bill replied smile never once faltering.

"What did you want to tell us?" Frankie asked curiously. "It's just...some of things she said reminded me a lot of something I was reading in the library before the announcement to come here," Bill said, "It was a pretty old book talking of how some demoness trying to bring about eternal night way back in ancient times but was stopped by her brother."

This caused all of them to perk up, even the werecats looked relieved by the information. This meant that there was a way to prevent Raven from completing her plans for eternal night and rescue Chad and Draculaura. After all, if they can learn more about her and what she can do, the more they can fight back more efficiently. Maybe they could also get help from this demoness' brother. After all, demons and celestials, while rare outside their natural realms, were just as real as the rest of the monster races and were perfect immortals; the only way one could die was at the hands of another of their own species or their opposite race, which meant the brother was most likely alive. Though the prospect of contacting a demon scared the crap out of them, the humans especially, they didn't have many other choices at the moment.

"Where is it?" Lagoona asked with wide, hopeful eyes, "How did you even find it?"

Heath then threw in, "Did it mention how to defeat her?" But Holt and the bother mansters noticed there was a slight edge to it, like he was anticipating a least than pleasant answer, which made them arch a brow in confusion, but they focused back on Bill as he answered.

"To be honest I found it by complete accident when I was talking to some girl there," The elf said with a little shrug despite his rather cheery tone of voice, "And I didn't really read that much of it-"

He was cut off by Holt, who grabbed him by the shoulders all but demanding, "This girl! Did she have black and blonde hair, and blue eyes?" Holt blinked as he found Bill's sole visible eye disturbingly familiar; it was such a bright, unique shade of blue, it just sounded a bell somewhere in the back of his head, but for the life of him he just couldn't place it.

Now, Bill looked a little perturbed as he put his hands on the fire elemental's shoulders and lightly pushed the older manster back before answering, "Actually, yeah, she did; I would've mistaken her for another elf or a vampire if her ears were pointed or she had fangs; how'd you guess?"

Instead of answering, Invisibilly asked, "Did she leave the library with you?"

"Ugh, no, actually," Billy said his cheerful attitude returning along with a thoughtful look, "Despite the announcement, she said she wanted to be alone, so she stayed in the libra-HEY!" He shouted out in surprise when Holt and Heath nearly trampled him in their haste for the door, followed closely by Deuce, Clawd, Gil and Invisibilly.

"Hey, wait for us!" Clawdeen shouted making Deuce stop at the door. "No, you ghouls have done enough adventuring for a semester!" The gorgon denied, "Go to the Headmistress, maybe she has some ideas on how we can get Draculaura and Chad back." That said, he turned and hurried after others.

"Rude!" Cleo huffed but couldn't deny the idea of not going on yet another outlandish adventure had its appeal. It was then Clawdeen noticed the new student leaving the same way the mansters had went along with the werecats. "Where are you four going?" The she-wolf demanded.

"Out," Toralei stated for herself and the twins, not knowing why Bill was following them. "Bill!" Frankie called getting the elf's attention, "Thanks for telling us about the book!" Bill just gave a wide grin and a mock salute before following the werecats out.

"C'mon, ghouls," Clawdeen sighed, "Let's see if the Headmistress can help or needs it." The others followed the she-wolf, having no other option at the moment.

As they left, they never saw Twyla reappear in the same seat she had been sitting in through out the entire time, having simply vanished during the chaos and hadn't moved or reappeared till now. She couldn't help biting her cheek out of worry, despite the thoughtful look on her face. If what she was gathering was right, she didn't have a lot of time to work with. She needed to get to the temple and quickly before Raven figured it out, but that was going to take time, which she didn't have. Looks like she was going to have to contact Amanita after all.

 _000000000MonsterHigh000000000MonsterHigh00000000_

Groaning, hazel eyes blinked open warily, only to once again find themselves surrounded by dull gray stone with a dulling ache in his arms and the first thing Chad felt was fear. He quickly searched the shadows for any sign of a human form, only relaxing once he realized he was alone, until a sob made him jump and remember his cell-mate. He wasn't entirely sure how long they had been in here, all he knew was that when he first woke up in this place, Draculaura was already there and wouldn't say all that much aside from their captor's name; Raven.

And he didn't like how Draculaura bloodshot eyes just welled with more tears and fear at just saying this woman's name.

He took a moment to finally look around their cell as much as his position allowed. Despite the chains being placed high in the wall, piles of straw were piled under their heat and in the other places were empty wooden and metal shackles were. There were no windows, the only light came from poorly lit and placed torches that lined the walls. The room itself was moderate in size, if a bit on the small scale and there was only one door, which was made of thick, dark wood with a heavy set of thick iron hinges and it was locked from the other side, making it impossible to be broken down from this side.

Not that he really wanted to break it down. Truth be told, he was rather afraid to see what was on the other side of that door. Before the sudden overwhelming sensations of having ice dumped on him mixed with a shock of adrenaline mixed with mind-numbing waves of negative emotions that came from seeing two distorted, demonic werewolves that looked a lot like Clawd and Clawdeen ripping his parents apart just to then start eating their mutilated corpses with gleeful grins, and a red-eyed version of Lilith beating a shriveled-version of Clair to a literal bloody pulp, he had heard low, raspy growls and the harsh sounds of metal and heavy footsteps on the other side of the door.

He had been very tempted to call out for help, but a quick, fearful shake of the head from Draculaura caused him to pause and re-think how helpfully that really could've been...the blood-curdling, vaguely bird-like, shriek that shortly followed certainly helped in snapping his mouth shut.

He really didn't want to know now.

He then began to wonder if anyone, Clair at the very least, had noticed anything wrong. How long it would take Clair to realize he would've texted her by now and discovered him missing. He vaguely wondered if Clair would immediately assume he was kidnapped or if it would take a while before anyone would come to that conclusion. He also wondered if anyone would like his vanishing to Draculara's, though he doubted it. He wondered if Clair would press for a rescue operation once she found out he had been taken, if anyone would try to help her.

So many questions, so few available answers. He just hoped he wouldn't experience that sensation or those visions again.

He was ripped from his musings by the sound of metal scraping against wood and he immediately looked at the door as the hinges squealed as the heavy thing was opened. He gulped, instinctively flinching and tried to shrink in on himself as two hulking figures that lumbered into the small cell.

They were easily seven to eight or eight-and-a-half ft tall with a troll like appearance of think muscle covered in rough looking, dark purple skin that was covered in black, elaborate tattoos that seemed almost tribal, meaty fingers that were as thick as Chad's forearm and pig-like faces. One wore a shiny black lip piercing and the other wore a matching one on it left ear, almost invisible by their short, shaggy manes of silver hair, which served to make their demonic red eyes stand out even more against their plum-skin tone. They were clad in indigo tunics that seemed just a shy of a size too big with black pants and were wore otherwise standard and basic armor made of a black, thick-looking metal with spikes on the shoulder-plates. Even without the large axes strapped to their backs, the mere sight of them had Chad nearly pissing himself as they glared down at them, the small gleams of fangs peeking out from their snouts did nothing to calm him.

As one advanced towards him, Chad wasn't ashamed to admit tears started to trickle down his cheeks as he squirmed pathetically in his fear and instinct to get away from the obvious threat to his life. The quiet whimpering from the vampire next to him did little to soothe his wildly beating heart as the...thing...stomped closer.

Imagine his surprise when the tall-tale jingle of keys filled the silence, followed by a deep, gruff voice, which stated bluntly, "Her Majesty requests you at her table."

Blinking his eyes open, Chad barely had time to shutter out a confused, "H-H-Huh?" Before yelping when his restraints popped open, nearly sending him to the ground had he not caught himself.

He winced as the cuffs were closed again with an all mighty bang while rubbing his wrists, the thin material of sleeves had done little to ease the tightness of the metal from rubbing his skin the wrong way. He shouted in surprise when he was just as suddenly grabbed by the back of his jacket and easily lifted off the ground.

Remembering his cell-mate as the creature began to carry him out, he protested, "W-Wait! What about D-Draculaura?" He twisted desperately to see if she was coming too, but was having little luck.

The creature didn't seemed to be fazed by his squirming and answered, tone still blunt, "Her Majesty only invite human, have different plan for bat." The loud sobs that soon followed did little to give positive out looks to what that plan could be.

The answer left Chad befuddled. Why would his captor want to 'invite' him? He was no one special. He then paled as a thought crossed his mind. What if he wasn't to be eating with this 'Majesty' at her table, what if he was her dinner? Trolls ate humans, right? He increased his squirming as his terror intensified. He didn't want to be Troll Queen-chow!

"Her Majesty say to tell human to calm down," The troll-like creature suddenly said as it carried him through the stone hall filled with wood doors identical to his cell-door, confirming to Chad he was in some sort of dungeon, which they were leaving behind as they went up a set of stone stairs, "Human not food."

This made Chad pause in confusion. He wasn't food? Than why was he being brought before a queen? Wasn't he just kidnapped by some teenage girl called Raven?

"Majesty? Where am I?" He tried to pry as he was carried, fighting in vain to get free, "What are you doing to Draculaura? Where are you taking me? Put me down!" But the creature stayed quiet and Chad found himself being dropped into a room that was twice as big as his cell had been, which still wasn't all that big to begin with and cringed as the door was slammed behind him.

He looked around in confusion. The walls were a vibrant, yet pale shade of yellow with full-length mirrors leaning against them. All around the room was littered with plush chairs and clothes. Clothes on racks or in the built in wardrobe on the wall right across from him and door, the left wall was mostly a built in display of shoes and the other of various accessories, the mirrors laying between the shelves, and in one corner of the room was a tall, old fashion changing screen, the kind that folded. It was as if he was pushed into a teenage girl's dream come true, save for one detail; these were men's clothes, men's shoes, etc.

And every last article of cloth and shoe looked expensive, designer-crafted and hand-made. Everything, from a fine suit that had been left on a mannequin to a leather belt left hanging on one of the chairs. It was all very luxurious and it left Chad both very confused and very out of his element.

A door opened and three girls who seemed roughly his age walked out of a door that was hidden by the shelves of shoes. Each were roughly half a head-taller than him and like the troll that brought him here, had purple skin, only their's was lighter, almost lilac in shade and their hair were fluffy masses of a bright pink, making them almost identical if they didn't wear their hair in different styles, they even had the same indigo colored eyes. Each of them wore old-fashioned maid outfits; full-length skirts and wrist-long sleeves of a velvet material that was the classic black, the hem and cuffs being trimmed with white lace and each bore a matching white apron, the kind that tied around both the waist and the neck.

What set them apart were their hairstyles and the tattoo-like mark on their cheeks. One wore her hair in childish-pigtails and had five-point stars on her cheeks. One had her hair up in a simple ponytail that brushed the nape of her neck with a shooting star on each cheek. And the final one, who was slightly taller the the other two, did nothing with her hair, leaving it hanging around her face in a blob-like style save for an indigo hairband and her tattoos were an elegant pair of crescent moons.

What had Chad on edge and on guard were the fact each of them had a pair of ears that reminded him of something on mutated reptiles, the bone-structure sticking out from the skull like any other ear, was covered in a scale like covering, looking almost like a spike with a webbing like fin acting as the rest of the ear, which was a pinkish-purple in color. Also, the red claws for nails helped them in the intimidation factor, despite their rather serene expressions.

"Mister Chad, I'm assuming," The one with the crescent moons said to him as they walked up to him, he nodded silently, unable to trust his voice at the moment, "My name is Nightmare Moon," She bowed slightly at the waist, before motioning to the girl with the star tattoos, "This is Nightmare Star," When pigtailed-girl bowed as well, Nightmare Moon motioned to the other girl, "And Nightmare Comet." The one with the ponytail followed their lead with her own bow.

Giving a tiny, unsure wave, all Chad managed to squeak out was a low-pitched, "Hi." Which made Nightmare Star giggle a little, but stopped as Nightmare Comet shot her look.

"We've already drawn your bath," Nightmare Moon continued as if Chad hadn't talked, "I'm not sure how sensitive humans are to certain temperature levels, so if the water is too hot or too cold, please let one of us know."

Now, Chad was officially thrown for a loop. First he was invited to dinner, now he was getting a bath, which he didn't have to prepare himself? He was really starting to get a little overwhelmed.

"W-What?" Chad finally managed to say as Nightmare Comet took him by the wrist, wincing a little at her grip, but appreciated how she seemed to be mindful of her claws, "Wait, I thought I was being taken to a dinner or some-"

"You can't go meeting a _queen_ looking like **_that!_** " Nightmare Star stated simply as she followed, Nightmare Moon remaining behind and when Chad craned his neck, he saw the other girl looking through a rack of shirts, "Much less smelling like something the wolves dragged in! That would be an insult to Her Majesty's work."

Now Chad was officially confused, "Work?" But his train of thought was derailed as he took in the bathroom, which was roughly just a little smaller than the room he was just in.

Everything was marble, the floor and high(ish) ceiling seemed to shimmer as if pearls or diamonds were used in the construction. The bath itself was big enough to hold maybe three or four people, like a hot-tub, being the whitish-color with a slight blue tinge, taking up a good amount of space, having a distinct curved shape in design. Somehow, they squeezed in a vanity in one corner and another changing screen. The bath, as Nightmare Moon had said, was full and slightly steaming, which had Chad a little worried to just how hot the water really was and the most curious part was the vague smell of vanilla and cinnamon in the air.

"Why do I smell cinnamon?" Chad immediately blurted and blushed.

But Star immediately replied anyways, "Bath salt."

Chad blinked slowly at this and simply said, "Oh." Which made both girls giggle.

Chad stood there for what felt like an hour, just looking at the two of them, waiting for them to leave. But the two just stood there staring back at him expectantly. _'Why aren't they leaving?'_ Chad thought awkwardly shifting as his face started to turn pink, though he had yet to tell if it was from the heat in the air or from embarrassment, before a thought caused him to all out blush, _'They're not expecting me to-!'_

Finally, he said, "Um...you two can leave now." If he was really going to go through with this, not that he had much other choices, he really didn't need two strange monster-girls he never seen before watching him the whole time.

"Her Majesty gave us very pacific orders, Mister Chad," Comet explained patiently, yet at the same time making it sound obvious why they had yet to move, "We're to assist you should you need anything."

Now Chad was pretty sure his face was intimating a cherry or a tomato at this point as he lost all of his nerves and told them indigently, "I can bathe by myself, thank you!" What kind of a queen basically orders her maids to be perverts, was beyond him. What was this, the Medieval Ages?

Star looked genuinely befuddled by his exclamation and tilted her head as she said, "But aren't there places humans can't reach, like your back? Won't you need us to wash it for you? Or fetching shampoo so you won't slip on the floor?"

Comet also looked a bit confused as she added, "And we were under the impression human boys around your age rather enjoy pretty girls seeing them in all their glory."

The way Star had put made it seem a little less perverted and much more like she the diligent servant she was portraying, and she looked and sounded so innocent in her intentions, it made Chad feel a bit guilty of snapping like he had. However, the way Comet had said it renewed his blush to the point his face was redder than garnet as he retorted, "Not all of us! Some of us actually have a sense of dignity!"

Both girls shared a look, as if having a silent conversation with their eyes, before they grinned, well, Star grinned and giggled a little, Comet smirked with a short, mirthless chuckle, before looking at him. "Sorry, Mister Chad, but we're not going anywhere," Comet stated as if it were obvious, "And if it makes you feel better, we're over several millennia years old and have been observing mankind for our queen for the last six-"

Star interrupted with a cheerful quip, "Seven."

Comet rolled her eyes but corrected herself, "For the last seven millennia," She crossed her arms and fixed him with a dry, yet semi-amused, half-lidded stare, "I doubt you have anything we haven't seen before."

That actually did and didn't make him feel better all at once. It felt better knowing he wasn't the gangly, awkward human boy they've seen remotely naked. However, knowing an estimate to just how old they probably were did little to ease the situation as a back-pedaled result.

He gave them a slightly creeped out stare mixed with apprehension as he commented, "That does little to help..."

Comet rolled her eyes once again, but Star spoke up instead, "You can always undress behind the screen and tell us to turn around so we won't see you get in the tub."

Chad thought about for a moment and blinked, "That...actually would help...a lot." Both ghouls replied by motioning him to go on and he sighed, idly wondering if things could get any stranger as he stepped behind almost crystal-like changing screen and pulled it back to shield himself from the two.

Once again, Chad sighed as he slid his jacket off and carelessly tossed it into the tall wicker basket that served as a hamper. He once again found himself questioning how he got into this mess as he idly kicked off his dress shoes and peeled off his socks. _'Oh, yeah, had to use the bathroom,'_ He remembered grimacing as he finally noticed the faint(ish) that managed to show through his dark maroon dress pants from the sudden realistic nightmare back in the cell, vaguely hoping that they burn them so Lilith would never know, _'Better me though, I guess, than Lilith or Clair or the twins.'_

After tossing the tie to join his jacket, he slowly started to unbutton his black dress shirt, a sense of foreboding and apprehension started to grow in the pit of his stomach. Nothing made any sense and everything was spiraling out of any logical comprehension Chad was capable of. He failed to see why anyone would take someone captive, keep them in a prison cell for however long, just to then give them a bath, new clothes and invite them to dinner shortly thereafter.

Chad shivered as he stepped out of his pants and boxers, rubbing his now bare forearms as a chill shot up him straight from his feet up his spine and to the tip of his ears. The marble, despite being in a closed in(sorta) heated bathroom, was as cold as it was luxurious. Never had he been in a more embarrassing situation nor had he ever felt more vulnerable before in his life, not even as a kid when he got separated from his mother in a busy shopping mall in the city.

Hesitantly, he pushed the screen back just enough for him to peer out to see Star had pour some sort of bubble bath and was running her hand through the water to make the bubbles from one side of the bath, which Comet did the same from the other. If Chad to guess, it was to give him more dignity, which he couldn't have been grateful for either way.

He cleared his throat, getting the maids' attentions, _'Maids, I'm actually more or less being waited on by honest-to-goodness maids!' _Shaking his head, he said aloud, "I'm ready to get in."

Both maids nodded, "Of course." They walked back to the door and dutifully kept their backs to the room, even as Chad waited a few moments to see if they would turn back around.

Satisfied, Chad finally, if albeit, timidly, stepped out from behind the sanctity of the changing screen and moved as quick and as carefully as he able. His face couldn't have been more hotter or redder at this moment in time.

Hearing the pattering of feet on the marble, Star bounced on the ball of her heels for a few moments, thinking something over in her head, before finally glancing over her shoulder, unable to help herself. Her eyes widened and she quickly looked back at the door, face gaining a noticeable red tint at the cheeks from what she had seen, thoughts running rampant, _'Oh la la, mankind has certainly 'evolved' over the centuries!'_ Unable to help herself she found herself licking her lips, _'I wonder if Her Majesty wouldn't be too against sharing?'_ In a flash, erotic images of purple-tinted skin against freckled-pale skin among silk sheets and leather danced in her head and she just barely held back a giggle as her face turned redder.

Comet noticed her sister's face and arched an eyebrow, wondering what she was thinking about before glancing over her own shoulder curiously, only for her own eyes to widen as well. Chad had just stepped over the rim, giving Comet the perfect view of his ass. The last she remembered, human men were glorified pigs on two legs; all beefy with overly muscular bodies that often didn't go too well with their height and were just as often covered in disgusting body hair. But this one her Queen had picked out, this one was lean with noticeable muscle, but it suited him just right and he just barely had any body hair _anywhere_ _,_ instead it was a wide spray of freckles, little dots splayed across his skin like paint on a canvas and when her eyes went lower-

 _'Sweet Lucifer and Beelzebub!'_ Comet's face also turned reddish as she quickly returned her gaze to the door, posture stiffening from shock, _'He's gorgeous! Her Majesty sure got lucky!"_ Like Star, Comet found herself licking her lips as well as similar images ran through her own mind, only hers involved less silk and more leather and chains, picturing pretty red bruising littering his skin, _'I wonder if Her Majesty will keep him as is.'_

No sooner did Chad sat on the edge, honestly this tub may as well be a miniature public pool, he felt another shiver go up his spine, followed shortly by him sneezing, which was immediately followed by both maids saying, "Curse you."

Rubbing his nose, Chad glanced back at them, _'Why do I suddenly get the feeling someone's perving on me?'_ But shrugged, he really had enough on his plate at the moment, he didn't need the added stress of someone peeping on him onto this big mess. _'Besides,'_ Chad momentarily let his insecurity show as he leaned against the tub, pushing the bubbles back to look at his reflection in the water, _'Who'd want to look at me that way?'_

He groaned into his hands. How could any of this get any weirder or worse?

* * *

 **Oh Chad, you really shouldn't have asked!**

 **Sorry for the long wait everyone, it took a long time for me to thoroughly think out how I wanted things in this chapter to play out and even longer to get it all written out. To put it in a simple summary; My new character, Bill, has provided a possible clue to fighting back against Raven and Twyla appears to know a lot more than she should, and everyone's wondering where Jackie is. Also, Chad's being given special treatment and already has two ghouls perving on him. Go Chad you Lady's Man, you! Lol.**

 **Anyways, I'll elaborate on Draculaura's situation in the next chapter or maybe the one after.**

 **My reasons for giving Chad such special treatment at the hands of his captors will be explained at a later date, but do know its all apart of Raven's plots, which again, I'll explain later.**

 **I gave an idea of how Eternal Night wouldn't just hurt humans, but also monsters. After all, everything has a limit, including the monsters with their power sources, as I've brought up with weres, which means all weres, not just the wolves and the cats, I'm sure there are other forms of were-creatures, let me know if you know any.**

 **Also, let me know what you think of our newest characters. The three nightmares are my favorites so far.**

 **Oh just so you know, Abbey isn't in this story, at least, not physically, I have her visiting family in the Alps.**

 **Please review and be honest with me and don't be shy, till next time!**


End file.
